


misunderstanding

by jacksonhealy



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonhealy/pseuds/jacksonhealy
Summary: Alternative title: How Holly found out her dad and Mr. Healy are dating.





	misunderstanding

“Hey, sweetheart, do me a favor?”

It’s a mindless statement, really, just something that slips casually out of Holland’s mouth, leaning his arm on the counter connected to the kitchen. Holly takes a second to get another mouthful of Cocoa Puffs into her mouth as Jackson waits to grab a yoohoo for his own from the fridge.

“Yeah?” They both respond to Holland simutaneously.

The room gets quiet.

It feels like an hour, even though it’s really just a minute, as everyone stops dead in their tracks, as Holly gulps a pebble of cereal down, watching all the blood in her dad's body skyrocket into his face as his expression resembles a deer stuck in the headlights. Jackson still has his one hand on the edge of the fridge door, the other holding his drink, not even tempted to try and close it, still trying to process the fact that Holland actually just outed himself to his daughter with a single slip of a word.

Holly is the first one that breaks the silence.

“…You meant me, right?” 

It takes a good moment for Holland to press his hand into his mouth, clearing his throat and looking anywhere except his daughter right that second.

“…I meant Jackson.” He croaks out between his fingers.

Fuck.

Holland doesn’t even take a second to think of an excuse to leave, he needs to get out of this situation right that second, and he jolts out of the room before anyone can even ask him if he’s gone mad.

Jackson takes a shuddering breath out, still in complete shock but deciding to at least pretend to act casual. He slowly screws the cap off of the yoohoo and begins to take a wavering gulp.

“…Are you and my dad doing anal or something?”

Jackson chokes and spits out his drink.


End file.
